Her way to freedom
by seiusa-chan
Summary: Usagi i Seiya, czy trzeba mówić więcej?


Usagi wracała do domu… Było późne popołudnie, zmierzchało. Usagi szła, zamyślona i zmęczona. To był dla Niej bardzo trudny dzień. Następnego ranka miała pożegnać kogoś bardzo ważnego. Kogoś, kto był z Nią przez te wszystkie trudne tygodnie, kiedy myślała, że już nikogo nie ma.

„Seiya"

To jedno słowo, to jedno imię nie dawało jej spokoju. Był, zawsze był… A jutro wyjeżdżał.

„Jak sobie bez Niego poradzę…?"

Nie zauważyła kiedy zawędrowała tak daleko. Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że nie znajduje się pod swoim domem a mieszkaniem Seiyii. Postanowiła, że wejdzie ten ostatni raz i pożegna się z przyjacielem.

Weszła na górę i zapukała cicho. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i w progu stanął Seiya.

-Króliczku, co Ty tu robisz…?

-Nie wiem… Szłam do domu… Zamyśliłam się i nagle zobaczyłam, że znalazłam się tutaj…

-Wejdź, cała się trzęsiesz… Jestem sam.

Usagi weszła do mieszkania i zobaczyła, że jest prawie puste.

-Czyli, że już się spakowaliście…?

-Tak.

Seiya zauważył, że Usagi jest coraz bardziej zdenerwowana a na Jej policzkach pojawiły się łzy.

-Króliczku co się dzieje?

-Nie chcę żebyś wyjeżdżał…

-Nie chcesz…? Ale przecież Twój chłopiec wrócił ze Stanów…

Usagi zaczęła płakać jeszcze bardziej. Seiya momentalnie usiadł przy Niej i objął ramieniem.

-Powiedz mi co się dzieje.

-Seiya… Zrozumiałam dziś coś bardzo ważnego… Coś, co ukrywałam sama przed sobą... Zakochałam się w Tobie, Seiya!

-Zako… Zakochałaś się we mnie?

-Tak.

Seiya nie mógł w to uwierzyć… Tyle czasu czekał na to wyznanie… Dlaczego musiało paść akurat teraz? Kiedy następnego dnia miał Ją opuścić?

-Króliczku… Kocham Cię.

Usagi podejrzewała, że chłopiec żywi do Niej takie uczucia ale nigdy Jej tego nie powiedział wprost.

-Naprawdę?

-Myślałem, że to oczywiste… Nie chcę wyjeżdżać, chciałbym zostać tu z Tobą na zawsze.

-Seiya… Nie wiem co robić… Jestem taka zagubiona. Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki się nie pojawiłeś… Wywróciłeś mój świat do góry nogami. Wcześniej byłam pewna swojego przeznaczenia, tego, że będę z Mamoru już na zawsze… Ale teraz… To z Tobą chcę spędzić swoją przyszłość… Ale nie mogę… Nie możemy być razem…

-Wiem… Kakyuu powiedziała mi o wszystkim. O Tobie, Mamoru i o Chibiusie. Wszystko się jakoś ułoży, obiecuję. Wiem, że musisz z Nim zostać dla dobra waszej córki, wiem jak bardzo Ją kochasz…

-Seiya, wybacz mi.

Seiya ujął delikatnie Jej twarz w swoje dłonie, przybliżył się nieco i złożył na Jej ustach pierwszy pocałunek… Na początku był delikatny. Chłopiec czekał na reakcję Usagi. Kiedy poczuł, że dziewczyna odwzajemnia pocałunek, zaczął całować Ją mocniej, namiętniej. Po kilku chwilach uniósł ostrożnie Usagi i zaniósł do swojej sypialni.

…

Obudzili się w środku nocy. Usagi naga leżała w Jego ramionach i głaskała Jego długie, lśniące, czarne włosy.

-Seiya… Muszę Ci coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

-Akurat teraz…?

Chłopiec wodził palcem po nagiej, jasnej skórze swojej ukochanej.

-Seiya, to ważne.

-No dobrze, już dobrze.

-Kiedy wygrałam z Galaxią, wszystko wróciło do normy. Całe miasto zostało odbudowane. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że użyłam mocy srebrnego kryształu i… Odbudowałam Kinmoku.

-Odbudowałaś naszą planetę…?!

-Tak.

Seiya zerwał się z łóżka. Pospiesznie naciągnął jeansy i rzucił Usagi koszulę.

-Zrobiłam coś nie tak?

-Nie, chodź. Musimy o tym powiedzieć Księżniczce!

-Ale jest środek nocy.

-Chodź, Króliczku!

Wyszli z pokoju. Seiya obudził wszystkich i kazał wejść do salonu.

Yaten Seiya, co Ty wyprawiasz…? Jest druga w nocy!

Seiya Siądźcie i posłuchajcie mnie przez chwilę. Księżniczko, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam Ci o tak późnej porze.

Dopiero teraz wszyscy zauważyli, że w pokoju oprócz nich jest jeszcze Usagi, ubrana tylko w białą koszulę Seiyii.

Taiki Co Ty tutaj robisz…?

Seiya Nieważne. Ważne jest to, co Usagi zrobiła.

Kakyuu Powiedz nam wreszcie o co chodzi…

Seiya Usagi użyła mocy srebrnego kryształu i odbudowała naszą planetę.

Yaten Co zrobiła?!

Taiki Obudowałaś Kinmoku…?

Usagi Tak, przepraszam…

Kakyuu Ależ Księżniczko Serenity… Za co przepraszasz?

Usagi Chciałam dobrze, ale teraz wszyscy na mnie krzyczycie i…i…

Yaten Nie, Usagi-chan! Źle nas zrozumiałaś… Jesteśmy w szoku… I jesteśmy szczęśliwi.

Usagi Naprawdę?

Kakyuu Oczywiście. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć… Ryzykowałaś tyle, żeby nam pomóc… Nie wiem jak Ci dziękować…

Usagi Księżniczko… To nic w porównaniu z tym, co zrobiliście dla mnie. Potraktuj to jako mój prezent pożegnalny.

Po twarzy Usagi zaczęły spływać łzy.

Kakyuu Yaten, Taiki, zostawcie nas samych.

Chłopcy wyszli. Seiya momentalnie podszedł do Usagi i Ją przytulił.

Kakyuu Usagi… Kochasz Seiyę?

Usagi przytaknęła.

Kakyuu Ale nie polecisz z Nami prawda?

Usagi Nie mogę… Nie mogę walczyć ze swoim przeznaczeniem.

Kakyuu Obiecuję, że zrobię co w mojej mocy, żebym Wam pomóc… Ale na razie musi zostać tak jak jest. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak wrócimy wszyscy do swoich pokoi a rano zrobimy to, co musimy.

Seiya Chodź Króliczku.

Seiya i Usagi weszli do pokoju i położyli się na łóżku.

-Usagi obiecuję Ci… Obiecuję Ci, że kiedyś będziemy razem… Jeśli nie w tym wcieleniu to w następnym.

-Kocham Cię, Seiya.

-I Ja Ciebie.

…

Był wczesny ranek. Wszyscy przyjaciele czekali już na Trzy Gwiazdy i Usagi. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się podziewała. Mamoru bardzo się martwił. Po kilku minutach, pojawili się Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, Usagi i Księżniczka Kakyuu.

Mamoru odetchnął z ulgą. Usagi spojrzała na Seiyę i podeszła do swojego narzeczonego.

Mamoru Usako… Gdzie byłaś? Odchodziłem od zmysłów.

Usagi Wszystko w porządku. Już jestem.

Chłopiec zauważył ogromny smutek w oczach ukochanej, jednak uznał, że porozmawia z Nią o tym później.

Rei A więc to już…? Musicie wyjeżdżać…?

Taiki Tak. Znaleźliśmy naszą Księżniczkę. Pora wracać do domu.

Ami Nigdy Was nie zapomnimy…

Taiki My też nie, Mizuno-san.

Minako Yaten-kun! Będę za Tobą tęsknić.

Yaten Wiem…

Makoto Wracajcie bezpiecznie.

Usagi wyrwała się z objęć Mamoru i podbiegła się pożegnać. Przytuliła Yatena i Taikiego, później Kakyuu.

Usagi, szepcząc Proszę, pomóż mi.

Kakyuu Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, Serenity.

Usagi oderwała się od Kakyuu i wolno podeszła do Seiyii. W oczach chłopca pojawiły się łzy. Objął Ją mocno, nie dbając o to, co pomyśli Mamoru. Wyjął z kieszeni małe pudełeczko i wsunął je w dłoń Usagi.

Seiya Kiedy będziesz chciała ze mną porozmawiać to otwórz to i powiedz co będziesz chciała. W środku jest motyl, który przekaże mi wiadomość.

Usagi Seiya… Ja…

Seiya Wiem. Ja też Króliczku.

Wiedziała, że musi się od Niego odsunąć choć całym sercem pragnęła przy Nim zostać. Odeszła powoli i stanęła obok Mamoru.

Kakyuu Księżniczko Serenity. Dziękuję, za wszystko co dla nas zrobiłaś, dziękuję za prezent pożegnalny. Zawsze będziesz mile widziana na Kinmoku. Kiedy będziesz gotowa przyjąć moje zaproszenie, wystarczy, że wypowiedz moje imię i swoją prośbę.

Usagi Dziękuję Księżniczko. Za wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się niedługo.

Kakyuu Na pewno.

…

Dni, tygodnie, miesiące. Bez Niego. Usagi myślała, że jakoś się ułoży. Że będzie w stanie być z kimś kogo nie kocha dla dobra swojej córki. Myślała, że z czasem zapomni. Ale nie zapomniała. Każdego dnia wracała myślami do tej jednej, jedynej nocy z Nim. Przywoływała Jego twarz, zapach, wszystkie słowa, które powiedział tamtego wieczora. Jego obietnicę. Kiedy była sama, otwierała pudełko, które dostała od Niego i patrzyła na pięknego, amarantowego motyla, który mógł w każdej chwili zanieść wiadomość do Jej ukochanego. Ale nigdy nie odważyła się go użyć. Nie chciała Go ranić jeszcze bardziej. Zastanawiała się często, czy On nadal czuje to co Ona. Chwilami chciała wierzyć w to, że zapomniał, że przestał. Byłoby Jej lżej, wiedząc, że nie cierpi, że może znalazł kogoś innego… Ale z drugiej strony tak bardzo pragnęła być kochana… Chciała, żeby Jej uczucia nadal były odwzajemniane.

Minęło tyle czasu. Kilka lat. Robiła co mogła, żeby zatuszować swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Ale Jej przyjaciółki nie były tak naiwne, Mamoru też nie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Usagi jest nieszczęśliwa. Dziewczęta były pewne, że chodzi o Niego. Mamoru z kolei szukał innych powodów. Nie chciał wierzyć w to, że Jego ukochana Usako mogłaby pokochać kogoś innego. Starał się, tak bardzo się starał przywrócić Jej oczom radość. Ale nic nie skutkowało. Wiedział, że każdy Jej uśmiech jest fałszywy, czuł, że każdy Jej dotyk jest wymuszony. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić.

Kolejny rok. Kolejne bezsenne noce… Kolejne miliony wylanych łez. Nie chciała tak żyć, już dłużej nie mogła. Ale oprócz Niego była jeszcze Ona, Jej ukochana córka. Wiedziała, że zrobi dla Chibiusy wszystko, że wytrzyma. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że Mamoru już nie.

Tego dnia zabrał Ją na spacer do parku, do ich ulubionego miejsca. Usiedli na ławce. Usagi była jak zwykle małomówna ale starała się uśmiechać. Mamoru był już pewien swoich uczuć. Nie mógł dłużej żyć w takim związku. Kochał Ją… Kochał tamtą Usako. Zawsze uśmiechniętą, radosną, dziecinną i czasem troszkę naiwną. O wielkim sercu. Ale dziewczyna, właściwie to kobieta, która siedziała teraz obok niego nie była już Jego Usako. Ta dziewczyna kochała kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto zostawił Ją dawno temu a teraz pewnie nawet nie pamięta Jej imienia. A przynajmniej tak się mu się wydawało. W tej chwili był już zdecydowany. Nie mógł być dłużej z kimś kto go nie kocha. Nie mógł być z Usagi tylko dla dobra ich przyszłej córki. Sam chciał stworzyć swoją przyszłość, chciał być szczęśliwy, tak jak kiedyś był z Nią.

-Usako… Odchodzę.

-Mamoru… O czym Ty mówisz?

-Usagi… Nie możemy już dłużej tak żyć… Obydwoje się męczymy i mamy tego dosyć.

-Pomyślałeś o Chibiusie?!

-Wierz mi, myślę o Niej cały czas. Ale nie martw się. Nic Jej nie grozi. Rozmawiałem z Setsuną. Usako… Chibiusa będzie istnieć niezależnie od tego kogo wybierzesz na Jej ojca.

-Będzie istnieć…?

-Tak, to Twoja córka. Bądź spokojna… Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Usagi nie mogła w to uwierzyć… Tyle lat… Na nic? Tyle lat bez Niego?! A wystarczyło porozmawiać z Setsuną, powiedzieć Mamoru o swoich uczuciach… Krzywdziła ich oboje przez tyle czasu… Wszystko na próżno? Wszystkie Jej starania, ich starania?

-Mamoru… Wybacz mi.

-To nie Twoja wina… Nie powinienem był wtedy wyjeżdżać… Może to wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej… Ale już nic nie możemy zrobić. Kochasz Go od samego początku, prawda?

-Tak.

-Usako, chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa. Leć do Niego… Może jeszcze macie szansę.

- Mamoru… A co z Tobą?

-Nie martw się, poradzę sobie… Zrób coś wreszcie dla siebie a nie dla innych.

Mamoru objął Ją i pocałował po raz ostatni. Potem odszedł. Obydwojgu ulżyło… Usagi, po raz pierwszy od kilku lat poczuła się wolna.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, wstała z ławki i wyszeptała słowa, które już od tak dawna chciała wypowiedzieć.

„Kakyuu… Jestem gotowa."

…

Epilog

Znów na Nią patrzył, znów, po tylu latach, mógł trzymać Ją w ramionach. Nie zmieniła się tak bardzo jak się tego spodziewał… Jej włosy wciąż lśniły w słońcu a skóra była delikatna i tak jasna… Usagi była dokładnie taka jak Ją sobie zapamiętał. Zawsze wierzył w to, że jeszcze kiedyś Ją zobaczy. Ale to, co działo się teraz, przerosło Jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Mógł dotykać Jej nagiej skóry, całować Jej usta niczym płatki róż. Mógł szeptać Jej do ucha jak bardzo Ją kocha… I co najważniejsze, mógł słuchać Jej aksamitnego głosu, wypowiadającego dwa, lak pożądane od kilku lat przez Niego słowa.

-Kocham Cię.

-Obiecałem Ci kiedyś, że jeszcze będziemy razem, pamiętasz?

-Pamiętam każde słowo, które wypowiedziałeś tamtej nocy. Seiya… Nie zostawiaj mnie, już nigdy więcej!

-Nigdy, mój Króliczku.

Koniec


End file.
